ѕυєℓтα мι мαиσ σиє ѕнσσт
by xXx Marie Alice Brandom xXx
Summary: -El te ha soltado la mano, te ha dejado ir. El solto mi mano me dejo ir de su lado, pero nunca de su corazon ... Nos amabamos y eso ni un mundo lo podria cambiar,nada cambiaria lo que el uno sentia por el otro.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son de S.M._

**Autora: **_En un pequeño delirio de mi mente surgió este One-shoot. No creo que alla mas, me refiero con el punto de vista de Edward y los demas personajes (eso depende de los reviews y si hay alguno que otro pues ya se vera). Espero que os guste._

_**Suelta mi mano**_

_**(1)**__Adios. Te amo, fue mi ultimo pensamiento__. _

El cuerpo ya no me pesaba y mis pulmones ya no ardian. Me sentia extraña, como si flotara.

A mi mente empezaron a llegar imágenes. En todas o en la mayoria salia un angel de pelor broncifero y ojos dorados. En casi todas sonreia enseñando unos perfectos dientes blancos. Mi mente me dio el nombre: _Edward._

**(2)**_Puede ser que el viaje no esté mal  
Que un ángel celestial me invite a cenar_

" _Edward, oh, Edward"_ ¿Como me olvide de ti? Tan solo recordar su nombre heria a mi roto corazon y a la vez una corriente electrica recorria mi cuerpo. Era asombroso lo que solo unos recuerdos, que no le hacian justicia, podian causar en mi.

Los recuerdos de los ultimos dias juntos llegaron y me sentaron como un balde de agua fria. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no descendían por mis mejillas. No iva a llorar… esta vez no.

_Puede ser que no haya más allá  
Que el cuento acabe mal y no vuelva a empezar. _

Un acantilado. Eso era lo ultimo que recordaba. Agua por todas partes, un dolor incesante y la falta de oxigeno. Una voz gritando mi nombre, ordenadome que no lo hiciera que lo prometi. El tambien lo prometio y se fue, me dejo sola, se lo llevo todo, ¡TODO! Yo tambien tenia derecho a no cumplir mis promesas.

Una figura alta aparecio ante mi. La observe, era una mujer joven. Tenia el pelo broncifero y ojos verdes. Me recordaba tanto a aquel fantasma del pasado que deseaba olvidar.

_Hoy ha venido a verme una mujer alta y sonriente  
Me ha dicho coge mi mano fuerte y sígueme _

La observe anonadada. Era ella, sin duda alguna, pero; ¿como? Estaba muerta ¿no? Acaso, ¿esto era un sueño? Si tenia que serlo. Cerre los ojos con fuerza y los abri unas tres veces pero nada. La mujer que yacia ante mi profirio una suave carcajada. La obseve de nuevo " _Bien, Bella, debes estar soñando o te has dado un buen coscorron en la cabeza al saltar" _

-No estas dormida Bella- dijo con una melodiosa voz mientras se aceraba mas a mi.

-¿Como? –pregunte desorientada. Si no estaba durmiendo ¿Donde estaba?

-Este no es un sueño, cariño.-sus obres verdes me observaron

-Entonces, ¿donde estoy?

-En el cielo – mi boca se abrio- soy Elizabeth Masen.

_Puede ser que el cielo tenga mar  
Que sea un buen lugar para verte llegar _

¿En el cielo? ¿Que hacia yo en el cielo? Mi mente me dio la respuesta: Estaba muerta. ¿Pero como? ¿Porque?

Tantas cosas que no havia hecho, tanto que me quedaba aun por decir...

Elizabeth agarro mi mano entre las suyas y volvio a sonreirme.

-Tranquila, se que esto es extraño, pero con el paso del tiempo te acostumbraras.

No pude devolverle la sonrisa mi mente era un caos total. Las caras de las personas que mas queria pasaban sin parar, y entonces aparecio la de el. Un suspiro salio entre mis labios. ¿Lo sabria? ¿Que haria el?

-El estara bien- me prometio Elizabeth- es fuerte...no te preocupes.

-Yo... lo se... se que el es fuerte...pero y ¿yo? – le espete.

-Estaras bien y el lo sabe, yo cuidare de ti – me prometio- y desde aqui le cuidaremos a el.

_También puede ser que no te vuelva a ver  
Que tenga que sufrir mi destierro sin ti _

Nunca lo volveria a ver. Se acabo. Lo amaria por siempre pero no lo volveria a abrazar ni a besar. Todo seria tan diferente sin el. Al menos antes podia soñar con que lo volveria a ver... pero ahora no era un pais o un continete los que nos separaban si no un mundo entero,el en el de los vivos y yo en el de los muertos.

_Vino vestida de blanco  
Se sentó a mi lado y me hizo sonreír  
Mientras aún tirabas tú de mí  
Y antes de su beso eterno  
Le pedí un deseo que pude cumplir _

Ella se levanto y me tendio la mano. La tome con miedo no a ella, si no a lo que vendria despues.

-Vamos Bella, a llegado la hora- me susurro.

Gire la cabeza hacia atras y suspire de nuevo. Una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla y Elizabeth con cuidado me la limpio.

-Gracias – le dije en un susurro- pero antes querria pedirte algo, si no es molestia – ella asintio- ¿Podrias decirme...que pasara con Edward? ¿Que hara?

_Deshojar la luna para mí  
Y en el pétalo de la esperanza  
Pude ver tu nombre y el de otra mujer  
Suspiré tranquila serás feliz otra vez  
_

Mis musculos se relajaron. El estaria bien, econtraria otra a quien amar; y se que eso deveria hacer que mis venas ardieran de furia pero no fue asi, me senti feliz, despues de mucho tiempo me sentia bien.

Sufria por Edward, porque aunque en ese padro el me huviera dicho que no me amaba una pequeña parte de mi corazon sentia que mentia, y ahora sabia que era verdad, que era un buen mentiroso.

_Suelta ya mi mano suelta ya mi mano  
Suelta ya mi mano estaré bien_

Note como mi cuerpo pesaba aun menos que antes. Me sentia libre, sin ataduras. Elizabeth al suponer lo que pensaba me conesto.

-El te ha soltado la mano, te ha dejado ir.

El solto mi mano me dejo ir de su lado, pero nunca de su corazon ya que aunque el no me viera yo siempre permaneceria a su lado, por toda la eternidad. Nos amabamos y eso ni un mundo lo podria cambiar, nada cambiaria lo que el uno sentia por el otro.

-Te amo- susurre- no lo olvides, porque aunque no este a tu lado siempre nos tendremos aqui- y toque mi pecho.

Y con aquellas palabras dichas al aire me despedi de el y vole hasta mi destino; a vigilarlo, cuidarlo y amarlo con cada cachito de mi muerto corazon.

*************************

**(1)**Pequeño fragmento del capitulo _Bajo Presion _de _Luna Nueva _[Pag.368]

**(2)**Fragmentos de la cancion _La Visita _de_ La Oreja de Van Gogh_


End file.
